1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy utilization and, more specifically, to an integrated demand response for energy utilization.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Large scale facilities such as skyscraper office buildings and industrial plants tend to consume large amounts of energy from a variety of different sources. Sources of energy include power-grid electricity, liquid and gaseous fossil fuels, and renewable sources such as solar and wind power. The various different energy sources may each have different advantages, disadvantages and prices. Relative prices for energy sources may fluctuate depending on the time of day, current usage, or various other market factors.
Power consumption within large scale facilities may be the result of climate control systems, lighting, industrial machinery, etc.
In addition to receiving and consuming power, facilities may also be equipped with the ability to temporarily store power or the desirable effects of power using devices such as batteries, capacitors, fuel cells, hot water tanks, oil and gas reservoirs, and the like.
Control of these various systems is generally performed manually and independently and accordingly, vital energy resources and capital is often directed in a suboptimal fashion.
Inefficient use of energy has both economic and environmental consequences. Moreover, peak demand for electricity overloads the power grid and forces power providers to build additional power plants that may only be used for a few hours in a year. For example, in the US, more than 10% of the electricity infrastructure costs are spent to meet peak demand that occurs less than 1% of the time.